herofandomcom-20200223-history
Troy Bolton
Troy Bolton is the male protagonist of the High School Musical trilogy and the boyfriend to Gabriella Montez. He is portrayed by Zac Efron. Biography High School Musical Troy is the star player on the basketball team at East High. When he auditions for the Twinkle Towne musical with Gabriella Montez and lands a callback, his life and school is turned upside down. However, tragedy strikes when his own team tricks him into saying that Gabriella and the callbacks don't matter to him at all with Gabriella watching the whole thing. He has no idea, however, that she saw the whole thing, so he's confused as to why Gabriella said she didn't want to do the callbacks either and stopped talking to him. After that, he became completely unfocused on winning the championship game, as well as seriously heartbroken. Realizing the mistake they made and how they hurt their friend and captain, Troy's best friend and fellow teammate, Chad Danforth, fellow Wildcats, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross tell the truth. Later on that night, he goes to Gabriella's house, calls her on her cell phone and explains that he only said the things she heard to shut his friends up about singing with her. To prove it, he goes up to her balcony and sings the chorus of the song they sang at the New Year's Eve Party to try to convince her to do the callbacks with him "(Start of Something New (Reprise))". After being reminded that it's a pair's audition, she agrees and takes him back. So, eventually, all in all, Troy manages to gain the trust and support of his friends, especially Chad. In the end, he and Gabriella both snag the roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 By the second movie, Troy and Gabriella are a couple. When summer time comes Troy lands jobs for the Wildcats. At first its a struggle for them all, but Troy with his bright idea encourages the Wildcats that no matter what happens, they're spending the summer together, at this point they're in the kitchen and thats when they sing "Work This Out". When they arrive at Lava Springs Sharpay is there; he has no idea that Sharpay's dad is who he's working for. Sharpay uses this to her advantage, giving troy easier jobs so he can spend more time with her. He gets close to sharpay and her family, then Gabriella talks to him and realizes that he is changing and has been neglecting their replationship. He eventually loses the trust of all the Wildcats including Gabriella. Gabriella upset, angry, sad and disappointed finally breaks up with him, gives him back the necklace he gave her and leaves Lava Springs despite him begging her to stay leaving them both brokenhearted, with Troy being both brokenhearted and speechless. ("Gotta Go My Own Way") The rest of the Wildcats continue to stay mad at him. But when Kelsi showed Troy the note of the other Wildcats being prohibited to be on the show, he finally realizes his mistake. He goes to the golf park and makes a promise to make things right. ("Bet On It") He then confronts Sharpay, and tells her he isn't going to sing in the show with her. When the word had been spread, the Wildcats finally forgive him, after he apologizes. He refuses to sing with Sharpay in the talent show, though he does eventually agree to sing with her. He is later seen on stage singing "Everyday", where to his surprise Gabriella finally appears singing with him. He later? rekindels? his relationship with Gabriella, and they kiss tenderly. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The Wildcats are facing graduation, and Troy and Gabriella must deal with the problem of being separated as they go off to different colleges. In the mean time, he must also focus on the final basketball game for the Wildcats. But to be able to do that, he needs others to help him focus. Throughout his last weeks at East High, he's been unable to decide which college attend. Will it be "University of Albuquerque" or "Julliard School"? He loves basketball and he loves the theater, but is too confused to choose either one. In the end, he decides to attend "Berkeley University" where he can take both and at the same time be closer to Gabriella. Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Famous Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pure of heart Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes